


Jedi Steps: Force Healing

by Darnaguen



Series: Jedi Steps [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Force Sensitivity, Gen, Healing, Jedi Rey, Jedi Training, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6377833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnaguen/pseuds/Darnaguen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and Luke return to the D'Qar base and check up on Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jedi Steps: Force Healing

—

He’s shaken out of a half-dozing state by a presence in the small infirmary. His skin tingles and it’s almost like yet another nightmare. Only…

“Master Skywalker!”

A weary chuckle and a wave of hand. 

“Just Luke, Poe.”

The girl, Rey, lingers in the doorway. There’s something different about her already, blazing with certainty.

“How is he?”

He stands up and smiles. “Better. He’s been asking about you.”

A smile tugs at the corner of her mouth. “And what did you tell him?”

He grins, the tingling turning into an odd warmth growing in his chest. “Oh, nothing. Only the truth about our heroic mission. Dashing pilots, Jedi Knights…”

She shares a look with the old Jedi. He nods and she takes a few steps towards the infirmary bed.

“Can I… Can I try something?”

Poe, intrigued, gestures her to go ahead. Master Skywalker lays his hand on her shoulder for a moment, gives her another reassuring nod and then walks out of the room.

*

Finn has been out of the tank for a good while already, but there are still tubes in his arms and the med droids apply fresh kolto wraps daily.  
Right now he is sound asleep, and Poe almost pities him for it because it means he doesn’t get to see the tender, if wavering smile on her face as she lays her hands on his chest and closes her eyes.

The tingling warmth grows around him, within him, and he has to shield his eyes from the brightness she has become. Then the light wanes and the radiance is contained into her smile.

“Hey,” she says.

“Hey,” gasps Finn, staring at her in wonder.

She clasps Finn’s hand tight and reaches out another, without looking.

He takes it, and the light that bursts inside his heart feels like home.

—

**Author's Note:**

> There might be an attempted reference to something that happened in the Shattered Empire comic.


End file.
